Nasty Jack
Nasty Jack is a minor character that was featured in the television series, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Background Nasty Jack, the meanest horse thief, is the leader of a vicious group of horse thieves (i.e. horses who steal things). According to one song line from the episode, Jack is a thoroughbred, and cannot be outrun. He considers himself to be the "nastiest horse thief." He and his gang come to the town of Rickety Gulch to terrorize the town. Role The episode's framing device focuses on a play being performed by Winnie the Pooh and friends, which is titled "The Legend of Sheriff Piglet." Jack features as the main villain in the play, where he and the other horse thieves reside in a saloon. Part of what makes Jack so feared and cruel is what he does to sheriffs, whom he shows hatred toward. Using his strength, he "trounces" the sheriff, meaning that he takes them, puts them in a bag, and simply drops them. After realizing that Piglet is now the sheriff of the town (as Piglet now possesses the sheriff badge), Jack makes cruel plans to "trounce" Piglet. The group is able to escape into the sheriff's office. Jack later intimidates Rabbit into serving his gang banana splits. Rabbit does a poor job of making the splits and his tormented by Jack for it. Tigger attempts a rescue, but Jack just laughs as Tigger gets tangled up in his own lasso. Jack prepares to trounce Piglet, but is confronted by the Masked Bear (Pooh's alter ego). The two engage in a duel using ice cream scoops (and containers of ice cream) as weapons. Jack corners the Masked Bear, but a stray scoop of ice cream results in the head horse thief being sent flying into a water trough. Later, Jack sets a trap for the Masked Bear and captures him and Eeyore. He then challenges Piglet to a showdown. Piglet is able to gather the courage to face Jack, but in a twist of fate, his badge falls off. As Piglet is no longer Sheriff, Jack can no longer trounce him. At Piglet's suggestion, Jack decides to become good, and becomes Sheriff himself, stating that he always wanted to be Sheriff. At the sight of this, the rest of the horse gang are forced to flee town after their once-villainous leader promises to clean up the town. Jack's final appearance is at the ceremony where Piglet is honored as a hero. Trivia *It is possible that the reason Nasty Jack hates sheriffs and became a horse thief in the first place was because he never had the chance of becoming sheriff himself or nobody ever made him sheriff at all until his run-in with Piglet since he stated that he "always wanted to be sheriff," thus changing his ways. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Horses Category:Reformed characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Villains